Want you, Need you
by jubba.bubba
Summary: After Nora meets her best friend, she goes on journeys of self-growth and becoming mature. While on these journeys, she meets new gem friends, but one of them seems to be addicted to Pink Diamond, and maybe even addicted to her.


**A/N: Right, so I've abandoned any other past fics and I'm only gonna write for this one! This is set kinda after Nora finds the tape, but things are slightly altered in the series because in this, it's Genderbent, but only for Steven and Connie, so it's now Nora and Conner. I did make a character design for Nora, so if you want to see the picture instead of just taking it from my description, then it's on my YouTube (jubba bubba) and Amino (jubba bubba). It's also on instagram (you get it by now). This is the first chapter with the name. Oh, and, a story cover will be coming, but not right now. Roll clip!**

**"Want you, Need you" Chapter 1:**

**Only the youngest**

Nora was sat around the corner of her house, strumming chords on her ukulele. She could hear the waves of water crash silently against the sand. It felt good to take a break from all the pressure that Nora felt she had on her shoulders, breathing in the fresh, cold air. She only wanted everyone to stop comparing her to her Mom, Rose Quartz. It was bad enough that Nora couldn't summon her weapon yet, but now she had to act like her Mom too. She has to make the important decisions. She has to be mature 13 year old kid. She has to be Rose Quartz. But she was the youngest Crystal Gem, she wasn't supposed to bear all this weight. She thought it was funny how her Mom was the leader of the Crystal Gems, but she, herself, was the youngest.

"Why is it me? I don't even know what Mom was like!" Nora yelled to herself out loud.

Nora thought that speaking to yourself out loud was good, that it was healthy to do that. However, it was best to do it when other people weren't around to hear you, or else they'll think you're crazy or just think you're annoying.

Nora sighed, saw a stick and started drawing in the sand. "I wish you were here Mom... everything would be better. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Dad... they'd be so much happier to have us both..."

Nora paused and looked at where her gem would be, if not for her salmon dress covering it.

"But... we are both here. We're both one person. You said it in the tape... you did. You said that we're both gonna be one person. I still wish you were here, though."

Nora scribbled her drawing after saying this, as it was a picture of her, her Dad and her Mom holding hands.

Many people have told Nora that she looks just like her parents. she had light skin like her Mother, dark eyes like them both, and long hair like her Dad but it was puffy like her Mom. She wore a salmon dress, salmon shoes, yellow socks and a yellow star bag with a denim strap. She also wore yellow shorts under her dress, but they were unseen, for her dress went to her knees.

Nora's strumming was interrupted by the oncoming sound of footsteps against the sand. She stopped and looked for the direction the sound was coming from.

A boy, not much older than 11 years old Nora concluded, appeared from behind the corner.

He had short puffy black hair, with a fringe that covered most of the left side of his face. He wore glasses and had brown skin. He wore a yellow and tan striped shirt and light mint shorts, with red trainers. He held a book in his hands, Nora couldn't make out the cover, as his hand was covering it.

He noticed that Nora sat on the beach, and both stared at each other.

"Um... Hi. My name's Nora, what's yours?" Nora asked, standing up and holding her hand out for a handshake.

"M-my name's Conner. I came here for a little time because of my Dad's job." Conner told her, taking her handshake.

"Oh! My Dad was a rock-star! He had CD's and that's how he met my Mom. What does your Dad do?"

Conner felt slightly intimidated by Nora, for she was so energetic and... fast. He slightly envied her as well, and also gave him a sense of intriguement.

"My Dad's kind of like a Cop, but its more like a Security. It's not that cool." Conner said that last part quiet, but Nora still heard it.

"What?! No, that's awesome! You have an awesome Dad who can keep you and your family safe from danger! That's so cool! The Gems kind of do that for me." Nora thought, wondering if they would be back so they could see her new friend.

"'The gems'? Like rocks? How can rocks keep you protected?" Conner questioned. He also couldn't help but be euphoric after a girl (who he just met) complimented his family on his parents jobs. He was already thinking about her parents, and wondering what their jobs were.

"No, no!" Nora chuckled, "It's way cooler than that! Come on! I need to introduce my new friend! Plus, be prepared: my life is crazy." Nora held out her hand for him to take, so she could lead Conner to her house.

Conner didn't say anything, he just smiled and put his hand on hers. Conner was too busy to be listening to what Nora was saying, he was too focused of what she had said:

**"I need to introduce my new friend!"**

**He couldn't help his blushing**, **he couldn't help it.** Conner had never had a friend before, and he couldn't wait until he would meet her family.

Nora was telling (at least, she thought she was) Conner about the Crystal Gems, about their personalities and how to not get on their bad side. When they arrived at the door, Nora then realized that they were still holding hands. She looked down and quickly moved her hand out of the grasp, feeling embarrassed.

"Uh... haha... We're here!" Nora chuckled, opening the door. When she opened it, the warp pad sounded and lit up. Nora looked at Conner as his jaw dropped. The Crystal Gems appeared on the warp pad.

"Hey, _Nooorie_!" Amethyst yelled from the warp pad. All of the Crystal Gems walked off the pad and dispersed, Garnet sending off a magenta bubble.

"Guys! I made a new friend!" Nora yelled back, grabbing Conner's hand lightly and walking him to her mentors.

"H-hi, I'm Conner." Conner meekly said, waving slightly. "What was that bubble for?"

Garnet answered him, "It's a small bubble that prevents a gem from regenerating a physical form. We use them to keep corrupted gems safe from the harm of having a physical form."

"How often do you fight them?"

"Every day, almost." Garnet said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Amethyst shortly followed her, while Pearl sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"When did you two meet each other?" Pearl asked, feeling quite proud in a parental way, because of Nora making a new friend.

"Just now!" Nora chuckled.

"Nora~, you sure are having a fun time holding Conner's hand~" Amethyst said, stifling a laugh. Nora's face heated up as red as a tomato and quickly let go of his hand. She felt her face heating up and touched her cheeks, embarrassed of her redness. Sadly, this only made her more red, and made Nora run over to the sink and splash her face with cold water. This only made Amethyst burst out laughing. Pearl chuckled lightly and Garnet smiled. Conner ran over to Nora to check if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to this by now." Nora laughed.


End file.
